Inevitable Destiny
by Blyssies
Summary: An unfortunate accident happen and took her ability to walk, leaving her on a wheelchair for the rest of her remaining days. He meet her by accident - bickering at first but after a certain conversation that he wasn't supposed to hear it made him want to help her. The moment they met destiny had already raised the curtains for a fresh start for their story. -8-
1. Boy Meets Cripple

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights and privileges to this brilliant and wonderful Manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So please don't sue me…

* * *

**Inevitable Destiny**

* * *

Chapter One: **Boy Meets Cripple**

"Do you believe in Destiny?"

Every now and then we could always encounter such question, it might sound quite childish but I know there are some people out there who positively believe in it. Not out of curiosity or out of boredom they would just simply believe and hoping for it to be true, maybe for self-satisfaction or self-comfort and maybe just genuinely believing.

The morning sky was quite refreshing to look at, drinking tea or maybe coffee under the vast calm sky would make you feel peaceful and calm and somehow it could also make your day a refreshing start but some would also prefer to do a different routine just like a certain brunette. She was fond of watering the flowers in her balcony watering it with so much delight even the flowers could feel the love of the person who was watering them.

"Mikan, it's time to go." A woman's voice called out, it was loud enough to reach the balcony and quite gentle enough to make you feel warm and fuzzy.

"Okay! I'll be right there in few minutes Mom." Her voice sounded a little sore but you could still recognize the gentleness from it.

"Okay dear, but don't rush just take your time." Her mother said with a worried tone, soon after Mikan was already at her sight she walked hurriedly towards her.

Her mother's action made her frown, "Mom, please I can manage and I'm already used to it already, being on a wheelchair is indeed not easy but hey it doesn't sound so bad I guess I was destined to be on a wheelchair for the rest of my life and it doesn't really bothers me that much." She said with a sweet smile flashed across her face but sadly her trembling voice betrayed her and soon after a couple of teardrops began to fall nonstop.

"Oh honey, please don't say such thing I'm sure that you can walk again so you need to properly attend the rehabilitation program regularly just as the doctor suggested you to do." Yuka tightly hug her daughter who was having a very rough time coping up with her new lifestyle.

Mikan kept on sobbing, she couldn't help it but feel depress and terrified about her new lifestyle. "No matter how much I try to distract myself, no matter what I do, no matter how I try to convince myself that everything would be okay and everything would go back to normal, no matter how I try to think positively. Reality was always one step behind me tapping me on the shoulder and making me look back at it, like it was telling me to stop dreaming and face it that I would never be able to walk again."

"Mikan listen to me, I know that you are in a very difficult situation right now but if you set your heart on a single goal and having a strong will you can walk forward be it on a wheelchair or not everything is up to you on how you face this. Do you understand me Mikan?" Yuka was also trying very hard to cope with Mikan's situation.

But Yuka's words weren't enough, it didn't reach her, Mikan's expression was very transparent and readable she wasn't intending to hide it in the first place. She looked up at the mother and spoke. "You don't need to comfort me and I know myself very well and I'm already convince that the day for me to walk again will never come it will only be a big and silly dream for me."

Yuka frowned on how Mikan was being so negative and making her situation much worse that it's already is and how she manage to give up so easily without having a fight. "Mikan this isn't like you at all, please Mikan help yourself." Yuka pleaded.

"I'm sorry Mom, this was supposed to be a wonderful day but it seems like I have already ruined it before it even started." She muttered with a depressing tone.

"Come on, we should get going since we are almost late and Dr. Hyuuga won't be pleased." Yuka said with a smile.

When they entered the Doctor's Clinic, a man in his mid 30's welcomed them with a genuine smile. "Oh, and here I thought that he wouldn't be pleased but by the looks of it he is very much pleased." Mikan grunted that only Yuka could hear.

Yuka lightly smacked her on the head. "Be polite." She hissed while wearing a smile.

Mikan rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Gee, what a wicked mother."

"Perky as always aren't you Mikan-chan." Dr. Hyuuga chuckled, amused at the bickering sight of her and her mother.

Mikan looked up and flashed a sweet smile. "Thank You for your kind and sarcastic statement as always Dr. Hyuuga."

"You stupid daughter and here I thought that you need some emotional support, that's why I was going easy on you but seeing you so full of yourself I couldn't help but smack your head." Yuka this time was going full force and smacked Mikan on the head.

"That hurts! Who said that I need that emotional support crap? I was half-awake this morning and said those crappy and cheesy lines for my amusement on how you will react. I'm completely fine with or without your help Thank You very much." Mikan blurted with sarcasm.

"So you were only making fun of my seriousness? What a rude daughter; who doesn't appreciate her mother's love." Yuka sighed.

"Mikan-chan, I can see that you and my son have quite a resemblance. I bet both of you could get along very well with each other." Dr. Hyuuga joked; he was fascinated by her expression that could easily change from one expression to the other.

"Doctor, you're saying something gross." Mikan blurted.

"Well, anyway Yuka-san about Mikan-chan condition I would like to talk to you in private so let's have a little chat in my office and Mikan-chan if you want to wander around I could approve of that staying here in the clinic might get a little bit boring." Dr. Hyuuga smiled.

"What the hell was I here for then?" Mikan scowled.

Dr. Hyuuga chuckled, "Oh, you're just here to amuse me." Mikan could hear the assistant nurse and her mother laughing; she pouted and left the clinic with embarrassment.

Mikan kept swearing and cursing in the hallway; frustrated that she was humiliated not aware that there was a person in front of her, clumsy as she was she didn't notice that she have accelerated the speed of her wheelchair and bumped unto the poor soul who might be enduring the pain right now.

Snapping back into reality her face paled and she panicked, "Oh my! I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention. Are you alright?"

He glared at her, she gulped. "Do I look like alright? You're not only crippled but you're also blind at the same time."

A vein popped, "Oh my. Sorry for being a cripple and blind at least I'm not like you who are physically fine yet walk like a godforsaken snail. Next time if you see a cripple on the hallway better walk fast or else she'll bumped to you again." She grunted and went away.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?"

Mikan stopped, looking at the person by the corner of her eyes. "Away from here at least." She hissed and left.

"Yuka-san, I just receive the result of Mikan-chan's x-ray yesterday the broken bones have already healed." Dr. Hyuuga paused.

Yuka's face lightens up, hearing the good news. "Then Dr. Hyuuga will she be able to walk again anytime soon?" her face was full of delight, very pleased that her daughter's suffering will be gone soon.

"But…"

Yuka's face turned pale, something was telling her that there was still more and it wouldn't be a good one. Her intuition was telling her that this would definitely change hers and her daughter's life forever; she kept quite preparing to hear the worst news.

Dr. Hyuuga was observing Yuka's expression, waiting for the right moment to proceed soon he got the hint Yuka was giving, her expression what telling him that she's already prepared for the worst scenario. "Very well, about Mikan-chan's condition…"

Behind the close door Mikan was left speechless, frozen on her tracks; she wanted to get away from there but her hands barely moved an inch, her strength was suddenly drain unable to push the controller, she was like an empty vessel sitting there motionless waiting for a miracle to happen.

The next thing she notice was that she was slowly moving away from the place she wanted to leave, she wanted to know the person that had help her escape from that place. When she looked up a pair of crimson eyes was also looking down at her. She notice him right away, he was the rude person she bumped earlier.

"I don't need your pity." She mumbled.

"Hn, I'm just moving you away because you're blocking the door way." He retorted.

She glared at him but gave up; she was thankful that he helped her move away but pissed because he was still as rude as ever. "Thanks anyway I owe you one."

They took quite a long stroll and made a detour in the nearby park, he left her under the tree shade where he thought she would be comfortable in, and there was also a vacant bench for his convenient, before he took a seat he went to a nearby vending machine and bought a can of juice and cola, returning to her side he handed her the juice.

"Bringing me here – you sure have enough free time, don't you have anything else to do?" Mikan raised a brow, looking at the man sitting beside her.

Sipping the soda from the can he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "Can't you at least be thankful that I brought you here?" he scowled.

Mikan frowned, "You took me away by your own free will so I don't need to thank you."

"Tch, what a spoiled heiress." He grunted.

Mikan flinch being cautious because he was a stranger yet he knew that she was an heiress, "Who are you?" she hissed.

He looked at her with amusement, "Aren't you aware that you're like a celebrity? Three weeks ago you were all over the news be it in Magazine, Newspaper, and Radio and also on TV "Saving a little boy from being hit by a truck the brave heiress jumps out and took the blow" it was like that."

"Oh, so it was like that." Mikan mumbled.

"So, are you regretting it now?" he asked, curious.

"Hmm? Why would I be regretting in saving the little boy's life?" she raised a brow, puzzled. He blinks awestruck; he wasn't expecting that kind of answer from her. He already visualize that she would probably wept and start regretting but no she was a tough one.

Mikan chuckled, "Everything happened so fast yet I was able to think through about what will happen to me and it didn't matter at all, honestly I do feel bad about my situation right now but I would absolutely feel a hundred times worst if I only watch that kid die before my eyes." She stated. "I hope that kid is doing well."

"Seeing you get hit instead of him? That kid is probably blaming himself right now." He spoke.

Looking at the clear blue sky, Mikan sighed.

"Well, I hope that's not the case." He couldn't think of any nice thing to say or ways to comfort her, he just silently watch her. "– earlier I hear my mother and the Doctor talked about my condition and honestly I was quite surprise not because I heard them talk that I couldn't walk anymore it was because that was the very first time I heard my mother said something very amusing and it touch my heart it even drained all my strength away from me, mother really know best." Droplets of tear came falling out.

"_My daughter already knew that she couldn't walk again and she already accepted that it was her fate to be bound on wheelchair for the rest of her life. I also knew that but I was still hoping for a miracle to happen but Mikan she was already fine with it and I couldn't accept it because she was already contented with it, accepting it like a mature grown up woman, it was like I'm seeing my daughter grew up so fast in just a single day and it frustrates me."_

Mikan smiled, "I could still remember what Mom told the Doctor, I bet that stupid doctor was left speechless."

"Calling a Doctor stupid doesn't really fit the picture." He raised a brow, looking at her with expressionless gaze.

"Well it doesn't really matter." She chuckled.

He shook his head, "You're hopeless."

"We've been talking for almost an hour but I still haven't got your name." Mikan asks, looking at him with curious eyes.

"Just call me Natsume." Natsume mumbled.

Mikan beamed a sweet smile, "Oh, nice to meet you Natsume and you can call me Mikan."

* * *

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Little boy Meets Cripple

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights and privileges to this brilliant and wonderful Manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So please don't sue me…

* * *

Chapter Two: **Little boy Meets Cripple**

* * *

"Hey, do you live in this hospital by any chance?" Mikan asks, doubtful.

Natsume raised a brow. "Hn? Why do you ask such weird questions every time we meet?"

"Well, every time I visit the hospital you're always here, so are you perhaps a patient here? Or something?" Mikan frowned; she wasn't really convinced that he was just there by chance.

"Like I said, I'm just here by chance, why is it a crime to be in a hospital?" Natsume smirked

"Urgh, just how many times will you use that kind of lame excuse? Why don't you answer my question so I would stop bugging you?" Mikan's patience began to run-out.

He sighs, "Well you're the one to talk. Just how many times do you think I have answered those useless questions of yours until you're satisfied?"

Mikan pouted, "Sorry for asking you useless questions." She blurted with sarcasm, "– I mean it's not like we could talk everyday you know." She said, playing with her fingers. Natsume only stared at his with amused expression plastered on his face.

"You're kidding right?" He said with disbelief plastered on his face.

"Do I look like kidding to you?" she blurted, pointing to herself waiting for his response.

He stared for a while and let out a loud sighed, facepalm. "Didn't you just say it yourself few minutes ago that you always see me here every time you visit?"

Mikan pause, thinking deeply and she flash a clumsy smile mouthing, "Oh, right I did."

"You're an oddball you know that." He lightly chuckled.

"Oh, shut up." She frowned, playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"Oh my what a cute scene we have here." A female voice interrupted, giggling.

Mikan shuddered, recognizing the owner of the voice; she turned around and faced the person, "Mom." She scowled.

Yuka flashed a clumsy grin on her face, "I'm sorry for interrupting but Mikan there is someone who would like to meet you." Yuka said, gently patting the little boy's head who was hiding behind her, he was around six years old, Mikan instantly recognized him, he was the boy that she save three weeks ago, it was shown on his face that he was feeling guilty about that incident.

"Oh, hi there, how are you? Mind telling Onee-chan your name?" Mikan asks with such gentle tone so that the little boy won't be afraid to approach her.

Seeing Mikan, the boy suddenly cried, Mikan panicked for a bit but she had somehow managed to calm him down. "Are you crying because I'm sitting on this wheelchair?"

He nodded looking at her, still letting out few tears. Mikan smile, she reached her hand toward him and he gladly accepted her offer. "There, there, it no use crying over slipped milk and you don't need to be guilty because it was not your fault." She hugged him tight letting him feel that there was nothing to worry about.

"His, name is Youichi Hijiri her mother drop him by at the clinic since he was being pushy to visit you." Yuka said, amazed at what she just saw, she didn't know that Mikan knew how to handle kids. "– and I told his mother not worry we will take good care of him for the rest of the month until he will calm down."

"Oh, he is going to live with us? Starting today?" Mikan asks, catching up with the situation. "Sweet." She flashed a delighted smile, poking Youichi's soft cheeks.

"Would you like to visit our home too?" Yuka smiled, asking Natsume; while Mikan was too busy playing with Youichi, she didn't notice that Yuka offered Natsume something that she wouldn't be pleased and Natsume being Natsume he took the opportunity while Mikan was still distracted.

"Thank you I would like to agree with that." Natsume gave a polite smile while Yuka fidgeted with delight.

"Oh and don't tell her that you're the doctor's son yet she might misunderstand the situation." Yuka whispered not too obvious enough to make Mikan doubt, that they were in fact hiding something from her.

Natsume nodded, he knew what Yuka meant – if Mikan knows that he was the doctor's son she would go hysteric and misunderstand but he also knew that keeping that as a secret it would also be not good. Sooner or later he will have to explain everything to her.

"Onee-chan, you are not lonely?" Youichi asks, very worried.

Mikan smiled, patting him on the head, "As long as Youichi is with me then I won't be lonely at all." She blurted happily.

Youichi's expression lightens up, "Okay." He cutely nodded. "Onee-chan don't worry Youichi will marry Onee-chan." He innocently exclaimed.

"Wow, how sweet." She giggles cuddling with him.

Yuka chuckled, "Looks like you got yourself a little rival Hyuuga-kun." Winking at him, "– I'll leave her to your care for now. I'll be home late so please accompany her today Dr. Hyuuga have already granted you a permission to stay over. Here's the key to the house and I'll see you guys later." Yuka said, handing the key to Natsume and left after she bid her goodbye to them.

"I didn't know that you own a very luxurious car." Mikan stated with disbelief, looking at Natsume coming out from his Porsche Panamera parked in front of them. "You actually made us wait here so you could proudly present us such lousy car?" she scowled, Youichi was sitting on her lap he wasn't a burned he was just a kid after all he was light I weight.

"Oh, and I _did _know that you own a tacky wheelchair." He smirked.

She glared at him, "My wheelchair isn't tacky!" she argued.

He smiled a small smile, "– and my car isn't lousy either. Anyway stop arguing, your mom told me to take care of you, so I'm taking you guys home."

"Which home? Ours or yours?" she joked, instead of receiving a retort Natsume only gave her a smirk, she pouted since he was totally not affected by it so she thought of another way to annoy him, "Oh my, this is lovely. I just got myself a handsome nanny." She laughed, trying to act innocent.

"Handsome, yes – Nanny, no." he frowned.

"You're just too full of yourself you know that?" Mikan blurted out, laughing.

"Yes, yes whatever you say Mikan. Now excuse me I'm gonna carry you like a princess aren't you thrilled?" Natsume smirked, looking at her with amusement. "Hello there little guy could you climb down from Mikan's lap for just a brief moment? I'll carry Onee-chan I'll a princess and gently let her sit inside the car over there so we could go home and play some more." Youichi was becoming one of Natsume's accomplices; he willingly followed what Natsume told him, getting down from Mikan's lap so that Natsume could carry her.

Natsume actions to carry her, "Oh no you don't!" she refused to give in but her struggle was futile, Natsume successful carried her and gently place her on the passenger's seat.

"You're a good boy." Natsume smiled, picking Youichi letting him sit beside her.

Mikan was still frowning, "Even though I can climb myself." She mumbled.

"If I let you climb in for yourself it would take god knows for how many hours." He smirked, looking at her from the rare view mirror.

"Oh, shut up." She glared. "What in the world mom is thinking anyway? Suddenly telling you to take care of me? Have she lost her mind?" She stated, glancing at the window. Natsume was just listening to her, didn't bother to answer her _whatever-comes-to-her-mind_ questions, he focused on driving. When they finally arrived at Mikan's house, the same thing happen – the princess's carry and all the argument was nothing new.

"Natsume, what are you doing?" Mikan approached him; he was busy preparing something on the kitchen counter. He completely ignored her presence. "Are you seriously going to ignore me?" she grunted.

"Mikan, can you just stay quiet for a just a moment? And what you do think I'm doing?" he state, raising an eyebrow.

"Urgh, have it your way then _mother_." She hissed, angrily went away, returning back to Youichi's side who was sitting on the couch watching some random cartoons.

"What a handful princess." Natsume sighed, continued chopping the vegetables.

Few minutes went by and Natsume was finally done cooking their dinner. He went to the living room fetching Mikan and Youichi who was randomly swinging their arms up and down, side by side in front of the big television screen.

"Okay, enough swing your arms like that you guys looks like someone who just lost their mind." Natsume said, turning for the console.

Youichi's face fell, "Dork." He bitterly muttered.

Natsume raised a brow, and turn to look at Mikan who was sheepishly grinning. "Did you just though him to say that?" Mikan furiously wave her hands; she was telling him that she didn't do anything.

Youichi was glaring at Natsume, "Leave Onee-chan only you big meanie." He warned.

"Natsume you've just met your match." Mikan laughed amused that Youichi could talk back.

"So you did teach him." Natsume narrowed his eyes.

She glared, "Like I said I didn't! I was even caught off guard when he said those words. Maybe he's mad at you because you suddenly turned off the Wii console."

"Why are you always bullying Onee-chan?" Youichi interrupted looking up at Natsume with a scowl on his face.

"I'm not bullying your Onee-chan, I letting you guys take a break and eat dinner with me and after that you could play until you drop, you don't want your Onee-chan to get sick right?" Natsume said, smiling at Youichi who eventually beam an innocent smile.

Mikan frown because Natsume could do almost everything in his own pace, "You sure have a way with you words."

"Jealous?" he chuckled.

"Of course not, you idiot!" she blurted, flustered.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
